User talk:Explorer 767/12
You have new messages (last change). The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Old antarctica That looks awesome!Thanks explorer! -Triskelle3 We need to talk on the Chat Box now. It's on the sidebar. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok,just he got mad at me because icmer banned him about five minutes after he joined.Ill try to convince him otherwise.I apologize for being rude about it.It isnt the best name in the world lol SpamSpamspamspamspamspamspamityspaaaaamwonderfulspaaaam....I see how thats unacceptable.. Athbalain faio mhaisce duit,Happy New Year Triskelle3 AHHH!!! Explorer, it's happyface!! My IP is blocked! Tell Angela! Tell every staff. Someone used my IP and all my files r banned!!!! Seriously it's Happyface. Here's proof:I'm a Little Blue Fairy! Tell every staffer!!!!!!!!!!! -- 20:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm blocked! I can't answer! -- 20:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) NO!! Wait lemme log in. If I can't log in you and Dancing Penguin r webmasters. My block ends on December 31, 2009. -- 20:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) WHAT?!? How did that happened?? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I gtg. Bye. Cya Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) golden waffle did you write that story? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE:film okay, iv actually not put any of my high tech films on youtube but here is my best on youtube right now http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BIjbmuHcpzQ&feature=channel_page I can make ANY effects on my program, Pinnical 11, if this film has any problems, you can tell me them so I can avoid them if you take me up on my offer --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) sure, do you want to film it actually in clubpenguin or just pics and computer ani? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) It wont have to be power point, i and some actors could film on the iceburg and edit it into one of your backgrounds, told ya i could do ANYTHING lol --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That could all be done in my software, it wasent cheap lol, im making an demo tape just now, il show u im prity clever lol but, you can do what you like in what ever you like coz, its your movie --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the wait, my pc crashed, anywho, im making 3 test films so heres the first one NAME CHANGE http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=R4ENPOJV8Ok Its not a hack, just cleaver pc grafics, HAPPY NEWYEAR --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) More on the way --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) DARN, it failed the upload, ughh, ok, ask me what effects you will want ro for me to do, il mak it --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 00:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Accounts Which one? CPWiki or ClubPenguinFanonWiki? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Puffino Bros. Ok, I did not know. '''Spy Guy Pers [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D Happy New Year 2009']] I don't know. Apparently it belongs to a 15-year-old from america. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: YouTube Account (I DID NOT MAKE IT) I did not make it. Nope. By the way, I need those Thanksgiving Carol images, and images in general. This wiki can not survive without your images. TurtleShroom HAPPY NEW YEAR! Where I come from, it's 8:56 PM as of saving. Club Penguin Island Plan Hi, I made a plan for a new city in CP called North Club Penguin. Sure, the only residents of the mountains are Herbert and puffles, but my plan is to make a city behind the mountains (see maps). A city that was supposed to be the capital of the USA. What do you think? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Could that be CP City? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Blank It just took me half an hour to write a page, then when I was finally finished, I pressed save page, and it reset to BLANK!!!! WHY DID IT DO THAT??? -- Metalmanager. TALK 16:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Great work with the Card Jitsu puffles picture Explorer! What programs did you use? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, but try to do one for "won one contest" and another for "won two contest". Thanks! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! You can use } for the place and } for the times! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) They look great! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade - Update I took your advice you gave a while back, and decided to use the Fourth Wall to send the plot on its way again. Shroomsky performed some sort of excorcism to banish the Fourth Wall (he was sick of your character talking to it), and ends up tearing it. The Fourth wall continues wreaking havoc by altering the Move-anator, thus literally setting the plot into motion with the AiringJet Current. I also discovered that you did some hidden comments throughout my story. That was rather neat. I hope to see a lot more of those all over the place, and of course you editing your character's dialougue to fit. Happy New Year! I think you'll enjoy the new additions. TurtleShroom RE: "Come on Explorer" I just like all of your little hidden comments, and how you edit certain things, and basically, we need more of your dialougue. Shroomsky's chock full of comments, he just needs you to talk to that "goozack" more. TurtleShroom